1. Field of Invention Background
The invention relates to spigots of a portable liquid container.
2. Prior Art
References Cited
U.S. Patent Documents4,052,035 November 1977 Kenny-Armstrong3,536,294 October 1970 Rodriquez6,126,046 October 2000 Baculy5,297,774September 1979 Medlock5,029,806July 1991 Chuang
This invention relates to spigots of portable liquid containers, specifically providing a means to allow users to operate the spigot hands free by using a remotely controlled foot device. Portable liquid containers are made with a spigot located near the bottom of the container for dispensing the contents of the container. These spigots are constructed either with a button on top, with a shaft and valve moving vertically with respect to the body of the spigot, or they have a button on the side with a shaft and valve that move horizontally with respect to the spigot body. These spigots require at least one hand to press the spigot button to open the valve. Most of the time, both hands are needed to operate these spigots. One hand is needed to press the spigot button, the other hand is needed to hold a cup, receiving container, or other object below the spigot while it is being filled or washed.
These portable containers are often placed in public places and used by many people. Frequently dirty hands touch the spigot leaving the spigot dirty. In addition, these dirty hands on the spigot could create an enormous and dangerous risk for contamination and spreading infectious diseases. When the containers are used beverages, the dirty spigot will be very unappealing. No one wants to touch the spigot or get a drink if a previous user coughed or sneezed into his hand and then used that hand to open the spigot.
Another problem is that these spigots on portable liquid containers can be hard to operate. These spigots are placed near the bottom of the container which makes them hard to see and locate. These spigots also have very stiff springs so the buttons on them are hard to press. They are especially difficult to operate by children and people with weak hands.
The most common way to use the spigot is to hold a cup or other receiving container under the spigot with one hand. The other hand is needed to operate the spigot. Both hands are needed to perform this simple task. With both hands occupied, frequent spills occur.
Portable containers are frequently used where other sources of clean water are not available to wash hands, food and other objects. The spigots on the containers are difficult to use for washing hands or other objects because one hand is needed to operate the spigot so only one hand is available for washing.
The embodiments of the invention in this application have solved all these problems, by providing a means for operating a spigot and dispensing liquid from a portable container using a foot controlling device. With an embodiment of this invention attached to the spigot, users are able to activate the spigot valve by using only their foot. Since the spigot is activated with the foot, both hands are left completely free to hold a receiving container or other items. Using the foot, a person is able to apply greater force than with fingers so children and those with weak hands can easily open and close the spigot. Since hands are free to securely hold other things, there are fewer spills and messes to clean up. Since the foot is used to control the spigot, there is no need for a user to touch the spigot, therefore the spigot is kept clean and free from germs. There is less chance for spreading disease. The container will be more inviting, because users will not be concerned about whether a previous user had touched the spigot and left dirt or disease causing germs. The remote operation of the spigot with the foot also allows the user to put both hands under the spigot while the liquid flows over both hands for a thorough cleaning Foot control of the spigot also allows for thorough cleaning and rinsing of utensils, food or other objects. This can be very important in a remote area where clean running water is not available.
Methods of dispensing liquids using a foot-activated device exist, as shown in prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,035 issued Oct. 4, 1997 but these devices are not portable. They are not used to activate the spigot of portable container. They are not easily attached or removed from the spigot of the portable container. Instead, they are meant to be used with a facet that is not portable and is part of permanent fixture. These facet adapters are usually permanently attached to a floor or wall, and become a permanent fixture of a building. Embodiments of this invention are used with a portable container and utilize the spigot already installed on portable containers. The container is moved to the desired location like a table or counter top. Once in place the embodiments are easily and quickly attached to the spigot of the container. The foot control is placed on the floor or ground below the container. Since the embodiments are quickly and easily attached and removed from the spigot of the container, the container can be easily moved, refilled, cleaned or put away.
Other inventors have recognized the difficulty of using the spigot of a portable container with stiff springs. They have sought to improve the spigot by mounting a large handle to the spigot such as in invention U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,046 issued Oct. 3, 2000. While this device may make the spigot easier to open and close, the foot is able to apply much greater force. Using the foot to open the spigot with stiff springs is an enormous improvement over the handle method that was used in prior inventions. Also with these inventions, hands are still required to operate the spigot. The lever on these inventions can be moved to a position where liquid runs from the container continuously, but hands are still required to begin and end the flow of liquid. Those inventions do not operate totally hands free nor do they operate remotely with the use of a foot controlling device. Since hands are still needed to start and end the flow of liquid, all the potential risk for spilling and contaminating the spigot still exist. With hands touching the spigot area there is still a risk of accumulating germs and spreading disease. By using ones foot to operate the spigot, both hands can be used to hold other things while using the spigot. With remote foot operation, spigots and the container contents are kept clean and sanitary because they do not come into contact with dirty hands.